His little obsession
by HAHAhachoo
Summary: He was obsessed. And no one could know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL, HERE'S SOME FASCINATED ADRIEN SINCE I THOUGHT IS WOULD BE CUTE! ENJOY:)**

Jewels.

That's what her eyes reminded him of.

Beatiful sapphires sparkling when she smiled or laughed.

It seemed as if somone had stolen the midnight sky and poured it into those beautiful irises. Then encrusted them with the most perfect stars they could find, shimmering in the dark. He was lost in the deep blue and was sure that he would not be able to find his way back. He was drowning in them, falling deep, deep down. Smiling, he leaned forward, " I love your eyes".

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

The shriek brought Adreien back to his senses and he realised where he was.

In his classroom.

Twisted around in his seat to face Marinette, openly gawking at her.

And everyone else was staring at him. He'd gotten caught.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI AGAIN. THIS IS CHAPTER NUMBER TWO, AND IT'S A FUNNY LITTLE THING. IT'S GONNA BE LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE CAUSE THAT WAS TOO SHORT TO SATISFY OUR DAILY DOSE OF LOVE-STRUCK ADRIEN. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

This could not be happening.

Adrien was hiding behind a corner of the school building taking sneaky peeks of Marinette when he noticed her eyes.

They were brown.

He was dying.

How could she? How could she wear contacts and deprive him of the lovely bluebell blueness that her eyes provided him of? How could she be so cruel?

Adrien was upset to say the least. So upset that he started crying. Loudly.

"A- adrien? Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and let out a loud howl, the pain was too much to bear.

"Noooooooooooooooooo, how could you do this to me?"

Marinette was deeply confused at this. She hadn't done anything to upset him. Surely he was just joking, right? She sure hoped he was. Bending down, she gently took Adrien by the arm and lightly shook it. "Come, class is about to start."

Adrien was too sad to do anything but wallow in his grief but could not refuse anything his princess asked of him. Even if she had committed such a great crime against him.

Back in the classroom, everyone had taken note of Adrien's shift in mood but decided not to comment on it. At lunch, Adrien was not eating anything or talking and was just sitting there sulking in the corner, you could practically feel negativity radiating off him if you came close enough. That was dangerous considering it could trigger and akuma attack, so Marinette decided to take matters on in her own hands. She couldn't bear to see her dear, perfect Adrien suffer, she was going to make things right.

She timidly walked up to him.

"Adrien? Can i talk to you for a moment?"

He paused his sulking and looked up to her in confusion. What could she possibly want? And then he saw her stupid brown eyes and his expression twisted into one of disgust. She looked like she was going to cry or bolt because of this so he schooled his expression back to normal and gave her a small smile, which probably looked like more of a grimace. " Sorry, just remembered something i didn't want to, lead the way"

Yes, that was a good enough excuse. Now what did his princess want to talk about. He was surprised she was managing on her own, usually she was a stuttering mess. He wondered why?

She lead him to the janitors closet and then stopped and turned around. Marinette's eyes widened when she realized that she was completely alone with Adrien Agreste, no civilization in sight. But then she remembered why they were there.

"What is wrong with you?"

Adrien let what she just said sink in.

"Oh no, i not meant that!"

" I me-mean, that's not what i-"

Adrien's laugh cut her ramble off.

" I know purrrfectly what you meant"

Marinette stared at him, Adrien did not just make a pun. A cat one at that. Seriously, was chat rubbing off on everyone?

"What i meant was" Adrien continued, cutting Marinette train of thought quickly before she could come to any conclusions " I know i have been acting weird but i have a perfect excuse and you can't stop me sulking for a good reason."

"And that reason is?"

Adrien couldn't take it anymore. One look into those un-charming, un-beautiful, un-everything brown eyes, he broke.

Or is 'he exploded' better fitting?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU COME OUT AND DO THIS HORRIBLE THING TO ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING I LOVED AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE TOO CRUEL! TOO CRUEL!"

And then he started sobbing.

Marinette was shell socked. She couldn't believe it. Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Mr. I'm the most perfect person to ever exist Agreste had practically screamed in her face? She wasn't sure what to think.

Kneeling down next to him, she gently took his face in her hands. " Adrien, what is it really?"

He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Please take off those God forsaken contacts."

Silence.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Adrien looked at her.

"Is that what all this was about?"

Adrien sadly nodded.

Marinette groaned.

"Adrieeeeennnnn!"

 **A/N: Aaaaand finito! I quite liked this little two-shot thingy. Who else thinks Adrien is a big dork? Please leave a review!**


End file.
